


夏日香气

by panocha



Category: NCT, markchan - Fandom, nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panocha/pseuds/panocha
Summary: 讨厌夏天？那你也会讨厌我吗？





	夏日香气

“李东赫！！！！别野了！！回家吃饭！”

“妈你别叫了护着点嗓子！！我马上！”

李东赫三步并一步，还没溜进家门，就闻到熟悉的辣炒猪肉味噼里啪啦在狭小的楼道里四处乱窜。他忍不住咽了咽口水，推开虚掩的厨房门。

“妈…”

“有话快说，在门口探头探脑的，做贼啊！”

“多放点泡菜吧，炒出来更香，隔壁爷爷教我的！我一会儿帮您洗碗！”

菜一上桌，李东赫的筷子就立马瞄准目标，夹了一大筷子肉，却兜了个圈放进了妈妈的碗里。

“妈你多吃点，我暑假好不容易回来呢，别累着自己了！”

“你安的什么心呢你以为我不知道，臭小子没门，下午还是去给你黄叔叔家橘子林除虫剪枝”

“黄仁俊又不是三岁小孩，凭什么他放假就能搁家里小卖部呆着，我就得满山头乱窜啊”

李东赫嘴一撇，眼角使劲往下耷拉，对着大理石桌面照了照镜子，确认自己的表情按照原计划安排成功，才抬起头盯着他妈看。

“人什么身体素质，你什么身体素质啊？人黄叔叔一家照顾我们家这么多年，你帮帮忙怎么了，我不给你吃肉了？”

“吃吃吃……！那我晚上回来得喝海鲜汤！”

下午三点多，太阳最烈的时间刚刚过去，李东赫带这个聊胜于无的草帽（据他妈说可以防止晒黑，他都黑了十几年呢他妈也没关心过啊），准时到了橘子林门口报道。

“黄仁俊！臭垃圾！你别躲在小卖部里不出声，我知道你在算账！”

收银柜台后晃晃悠悠伸出一只瘦弱纤细的手，递出一根还冒着冷气儿的绿豆冰棍。

“请你的，我还叫了李帝努来帮你忙，别烦我啊，我还没盘完上个月的账呢”

“切，那你一会儿叫他进来找我吧，我先进去了啊，早点干完早点回家！我妈可说了今晚要煮海鲜汤给我喝，你喝不喝？”

“不是煮给你的么？”黄仁俊这才抬起头看了一眼李东赫，却噗嗤笑出了声。

“你带的这什么帽子啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“你丫欠揍呢！我妈非让我带着我能不带吗？跟你说正经的呢，你和你爸说说，给我放一天假吧，我好不容易放个假还没睡过懒觉呢！”

“你这帽子显得我们小盒可真俊呐，好标致一个妹妹，行，我就帮妹妹这个忙”

“你是不是真皮痒痒了啊喊谁妹妹呢，纯爷们李东赫！”

李东赫捏着拳，作势要挥向黄仁俊，却被另一个人拉住了胳膊，拦下了。

“李帝努你的肌肉能不能别练了，我疼！”

身后的人这才松开了手，却缓缓开口

“没有你这样的纯男人”

转头又笑着对黄仁俊招了招手，

“仁俊nim下午好！”

李东赫气的白眼直翻，李帝努司马昭之心，路人皆知。他用力拍了拍李帝努的肩头，抬起头点了点不远处的果林，暗示再不开始行动，活干不完，黄仁俊也不会搭理他。

“仁俊nim我们去干活啦！”

李东赫拎着装备，走在前面无心搭理李帝努，却还是没忍住小声嘀咕：靠，李帝努真的是大傻个，陷入爱情的男人都这么无可救药么？

“你这半边，我这半边，一会儿到头集合啊！”

“我肯定比你快！”

李东赫会认输么？该死的胜负欲在体内熊熊燃烧，他举着除虫剂就开始在橘子林间穿梭。日头虽说落下来不少，但空气还是灼热地紧，搞得人莫名有些焦躁。李东赫正想加快些速度，却险些被路上的异物给绊倒。

“我靠，大活人啊！”

李东赫抬头看了看自己面对着的果林的一侧，确实是一个有些陡的山坡，看样子，自己脚边的这个人就是不小心从上面跌下来的。

“喂，喂！你醒一醒！”

李东赫倒是不客气得很，他蹲下身子，扶起那个人，让他倚着棵橘子树，试图用他引以为豪的恶龙咆哮术叫醒这个昏迷的路人未遂，开始大力揉搓对方的脸蛋。

“怎么瘦巴巴的，没啥肉呢？”

虽然挺帅，但是也太瘦了，不像他的脸蛋子，满满的胶原蛋白呢。

李马克猛的一睁眼，倒是又把李东赫吓得往后一倒，差点四仰八叉地摔地上，他堪堪用手撑住身子，故作镇定地问道

“你谁啊？”

我是谁呢？

李马克想不起来了，他闭上眼脑海里是一片空白，睁开眼正对着面前的这个男生，亮晶晶的眼睛直直地盯着他。他心想，这顶帽子戴在他的头上太大了，却又显得他脑袋圆滚滚的，像个...像个巧克力球，甜度百分百，舔一口心尖尖儿都化了那种。

他摇了摇头。

“不愿意说？”

李东赫心想，这莫不是个傻子呢，看着我傻笑干嘛。却还是出于人道主义，小心翼翼地发问，暗下决心要是被耍了一定让李帝努狠狠揍他一顿，再让黄仁俊来招锁喉，自己负责言语攻击，多年的配合战不是白打的.....思绪却被突然打断

“我想不起来了，我....我全都忘了”

“这我也能赶上呢？靠，李帝努！！！！三秒之内快点过来不然黄仁俊跟别人跑....”

“怎么了！”

“李帝努你真的不是人，跑这么快赶着办婚礼么，你真的不是人！那个，呐，这有个人说自己失忆了”

他举着喷洒杆指向了李马克，却又觉得有些不好意思不太友好，犹豫了一下，放下了手臂，头微微朝李马克的方向扬了扬，嘴角带了点他自己都未察觉的笑意。

“一问三不知，看来是真的失忆了，不然也没必要在我们这穷乡僻壤的地方赖着，还好看起来脑子没摔坏”

“我给我爸打了电话让他打听着点是不是有人失踪了，估计这两天就有结果了。那李东赫你先带他去你家住两天呗，我爸和阿姨打了招呼了。”

黄仁俊挂了电话，又向李东赫投掷了一个重磅炸弹。

“凭什么又是我啊！”

“阿姨在呢，能好照顾着点他！不然你以为指望你呢！你不欺负人家都不错了！”

“呸呸呸黄仁俊没良心！是我救的他好不好！”

“好好好就数你最善良最温柔最有同情心，帮帮人家小帅哥吧！”

听到“小帅哥”三个字，李马克还没什么反应呢，李东赫的脸先红了半截，扭头就走，还不忘叫李马克记得跟上。

“我们这地方偏的，可怜孩子怎么就摔这儿来了呢？快快快，李东赫你给找两件你的干净衣服出来，让人家收拾收拾洗个澡。”

李东家撇了撇嘴，却还是安安分分听妈妈的话，把衣服递给了李马克，但是满嘴开火车的毛病又犯了

“唔，唔，你记不得你的名字，我们能暂时叫你李敏亨么？”

好像怕他误会什么，又连忙解释道

“你就当一个代号就行，不然哎哎哎叫你，不怎么方便”

李马克愣住了，他没想到巧克力球会提这么一个奇怪的要求，却鬼使神差地点了点头。然后在李东赫妈妈的催促下进了浴室洗澡。

只剩下李东赫一个人逃也似得冲进了房间，关上门，脸红的像个大番茄，熟透了能捏出汁儿那种，快要按耐不住他心里的小秘密了：

他一直想有个哥哥，就像今天遇到的李马克这样的哥哥，要帅一点，听话一点，幻想里的他，一直就被叫做李敏亨。

“我有个哥哥了”

李东赫小小声确认了这个事实，却又懊恼的意识到，这个哥哥还不如不要，没两天就该被自己的家里人给接走了。算了，他李东赫是什么人，及时行乐啊，有了哥哥就先爽爽再说！

没几分钟李东赫就意识到，李马克的确是他的福星了。

“你明天就别去黄叔叔那里帮忙了，就带着他四处转转，溜达溜达，在家里休息也成，反正就是玩儿两天，看看能不能让他想起来些什么。”

“妈这能有什么用啊，得来点刺激的才行，不然他没啥感觉的”

“你失过忆啊道理一套一套的？”

“电视剧都这么演的嘿嘿……我就带哥哥去游乐场玩玩，太刺激的不碰不碰！我你还不信么！你自己儿子！靠谱！”

拿着妈妈给的活动经费，李东赫兴奋的直在床上打滚儿，又面朝着厕所的方向，隆重的给他的敏亨哥哥磕了一个头，抬起头却看见人就站在自己房门口。

“阿姨说，说我俩挤挤睡一起”

“没有问题！！！”

李东赫一时间热情的让李马克觉得有些不知所措，他给李马克留了一大半的床位，自己却笑嘻嘻的靠着墙，拍了拍床示意李马克躺下。

灯一关掉，李马克就只听到旁边十五六岁的小孩浅浅的呼吸声，他长吁了一口气，觉得自己演的还不错。

算是利用么？但是自己的确需要这场失踪作为借口，来躲避家族斗争里的无妄之灾。

一夜好梦，李东赫迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，手往身侧一搭，却没有想象中的温暖。他坐起身子，揉了揉眼睛，圆溜溜的小脑袋探出房门四处张望，居然看见李马克在做早饭。

“敏亨哥哥做给我的么？”

李马克不知道李东赫什么时候醒的，居然悄无声息的溜到了自己的背后，冷不丁的一句话让他煎蛋的手略微颤抖了一下，引得身后的小孩哈哈哈哈笑出了声。

“哥哥我来吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你一定本来不怎么下厨哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

李东赫熟练的接过李马克手上的煎锅，三下五除二搞定了简单的早饭。咋咋唬唬的端上桌，他迫不及待要宣布今天的计划了。可是对着李马克的眼睛，李东赫气势顿时减半，说话都带着些他自己没有留意到的害羞和扭捏。

“唔...哥哥....那个...我们一会儿出去玩吧？我妈说...我可以带你去游乐园玩儿！或者你想去别的地方也行……”

“游乐园？你想去游乐园么？”

“想！但是也没那么想.....主要看你想不想....”

“那就去吧”

若是黄仁俊在场，一定要嘲笑此刻的李东赫活脱脱一个小媳妇的样子，跟在李马克背后亦步亦趋，不知道的以为是李马克捡回了他。

小镇上的游乐园没有那么多的游客，就算是在暑假也显得清闲的很。李东赫就像献宝一样，有满肚子的好玩的项目、好笑的事情想和李马克分享，在整个游乐园里横冲直撞。

“敏亨哥哥，想要玩跳楼机吗？”

“哥哥要不要试试过山车？”

“哥哥我们一起去看看漂流吧！”

李马克被李东赫东一榔头西一锤子的问题扰的不得清净，却还是耐心的跟着李东赫跑东跑西，最后停在了鬼屋的门口。

“试试这个”

居然是李马克主动开的口，李东赫本想装作鬼屋不存在的想法落了空。他怕黑怕得很，晚上一关灯立马就能睡着，进了鬼屋怕是他的鬼哭狼嚎能把鬼吓跑。但是他看着李马克的期待的眼神，想着好歹有敏亨哥哥作陪，应该....不至于....那么可怕吧？

李东赫抱着壮士断腕的心艰难的点了点头，全被李马克看在了眼里。他伸手拉了拉李东赫的衣袖，看着李东赫无辜迷茫的眼神直勾勾的盯着自己，自己却一晃神忘了要说什么。

没等他想起来，李东赫却露出了会心的笑容，反手握住了李马克的手掌。

“哥哥我不怕的”

不，实际上怕得很，所以才想要哥哥牵着。

进了鬼屋，昏暗的灯光配上恐怖的bgm，过道两侧忽明忽暗的壁灯映照着李马克的脸，让李东赫一时分不清是现实还是梦境，手心隐隐传来的温度不断的提醒着他自己，他手里牵着的，的确是他的哥哥，又不是他的哥哥。顾不上周围吓人的装置，李东赫还沉浸在自己的小小世界里，却被一只手握住了脚腕。

“啊啊啊啊啊---”

他一下子挣开了李马克的手，被吓得要直往前乱窜。还没走两步，就又被拉了回来，后脑勺撞上一块坚硬的地方，他好奇的往后又用脑袋敲了敲，只听见熟悉的闷哼声。

“对不起哥哥！”

却被带入了温暖的怀抱，微不可查的呼吸声在李东赫的耳边来回作乱，幸好是在鬼屋，谁也看不清谁的表情，不然自己在鬼屋害羞的样子一定会被哥哥嘲笑死的。

李马克将李东赫圈在怀里，小声提醒他

“小心一点，我跟着你走”

李东赫根本听不清李马克在说什么，他满脑子嗡嗡作响，一呼吸只能闻到李马克身上淡淡的甜味，哪怕知道是自己家沐浴露的香气，但他单方面的宣布，他沦陷了，他变成和李帝努一样的爱情傻瓜了。

出了鬼屋，他迷迷糊糊的接过李马克递来的芒果冰沙，小口吮吸着，思绪却止不住的乱飘。自己喜欢上李敏亨了吧，就像李帝努喜欢黄仁俊一样，可是黄仁俊好像不喜欢李帝努，那李马克会喜欢自己吗？黄仁俊怎么可以不喜欢李帝努呢，他要是喜欢的话，还能教教自己该怎么办，他才十六岁，他怎么知道喜欢一个人，下一步要做什么？

“好喝么？”

他点了点头，却还是不敢正视李马克的眼睛。

“其实夏天，最好喝的还是西瓜冰沙”

“你喜欢西瓜么？”

“我很喜欢，说起来好笑，明明失忆了，却还记得自己爱吃西瓜”

多余的解释，李马克恨不得时光倒流回五分钟之前，这段话真的漏洞百出，几乎是在昭告世界：我李马克是在假装失忆的程度。

还好李东赫看起来正在想什么事情，无心思考李马克蹩脚的解释，满脑子就只记得，敏亨哥哥说他爱吃西瓜呢。

回家的公车上，李东赫耐不住一天的疲惫，靠着窗户就想睡会儿，但是公车行驶在崎岖的山路上，难免颠簸不停，他眯两分钟就得坐直了调整调整。折腾了好几次，迷迷糊糊的就睡着了，醒来的时候自己靠在李马克的肩膀上，肩头还有一块小小的口水印。

“哥哥我不是故意的！”

“没事的，你还累吗？再睡一会儿吧？”

李东赫拨浪鼓似的摇了摇头，扭头假装在看窗外的风景，一到站就飞也似得下了车，留下一句“哥你先回去”就直奔黄仁俊家而去。

“黄仁俊！！！！！！！！！”

“你爹来了！！！！！！！！”

黄仁俊与李东赫隔着一扇铁门，一时间相顾无言。

“开个门好说话”

“谁是谁爹呢！”

两人同时开口，李东赫凭借过人的眼力见飞速认清形势。

“爹，你是我爹，救救儿子吧！”

“快说快说”

“你喜欢李帝努吗？”

“........你可能瞎了，我睡了晚安”

“我好像喜欢上李敏亨了，怎么办怎么办！”

“那就上啊！！！你李东赫除了我黄仁俊你还怕过谁！”

李东赫得到了黄仁俊的鼓励如同被打了鸡血，对着黄仁俊抛了个飞吻就跑回家，暗自计划，务必要尽快确认李马克对他的心意。

一回到家，李东赫就冲进书房，在他妈压箱底的书柜里抽出一本“追男三十招”，做贼似的偷偷带进房间里，刚坐在床边打开第一页，“投其所好”四个大字下面的小标题还没看清

“李东赫，洗澡”

李东赫被李马克的声音吓得一激灵，合上书页，藏进枕头下面一气呵成，他深呼吸三下走出房门，淡然自若（自以为的）走进了浴室。

出来的时候，李马克已经躺在了床上，有些疲惫的开口。

“今天早点睡可以吗？我有些累了”

李东赫迟疑了一下点了点头，书可以明日再看，敏亨哥哥今天的确是辛苦了。他便关了灯进了被窝，想了想，又小小声说了一句“晚安”，也准备合眼睡了。

迷迷糊糊的，他感觉有双手搭在了自己的腰上，正想挣脱开来，却猛地意识到床上除了他只有李敏亨了，小小的少年按耐住内心的激动，满脑子四个大字，明天，明天就去--

投其所好。

“西瓜种子？你疯了么李东赫，谁在济州岛种西瓜？”

“仁俊nim我也想吃西瓜....”

“？？？李帝努你闭嘴，我就是试试看，重在参与！”

“李敏亨前脚说想吃西瓜你就想种，他明天说想要星星你也给他摘么？”

“那我怎么摘得到....”

“哼，我看天要下雨东赫要嫁人咯”

“但是我可以 可以捉几只萤火虫装在瓶子里，就像星星一样.....”

“去死吧李东赫！！！！！”

“西瓜种子西瓜种子拜托了，我们这么多年的关系你进货的时候捎袋种子怎么了！”

黄仁俊正和李东赫进行紧张的神经battle，大战一触即发，却被门口路过的阿姨打断了。

“东赫啊？东赫！你妈让你快点回家去！”

李东赫谢过身边的阿姨，急急忙忙往家里赶，却又在抬起头的瞬间，猛的定住了脚步。

他看到李马克的家人了。果然他的敏亨哥哥就应该这样，被一群人簇拥着上了车，仿佛天生就该是世界的焦点，而不是整天和自己一起研究该怎么种西瓜。

谁会不喜欢李敏亨呢，啊不是，或许该叫他李马克么？马克，马-克-，真好听的名字，是英文名吗？可比自己的洋气多了。

“敏亨哥哥，你会回来找我吗？”

他站的离人群远远的，悄声开口，确信坐在车上的李马克听不见他的问题，甚至可能根本不知道他就在附近。可是李东赫感觉整个人的心都被攥紧了，难受得他喘不过气。

“你就过来买了个醋，就被他丢下了？”

“我没有...我才没有被丢下！”

“可是他连等等你，和你说声再见都没有！这个人怎么这样啊，欺负我们小盒，我们小盒对他哪里不好！”

李东赫把头埋在枕头里，好似这样就听不见黄仁俊对李马克的控诉。他用力吸了吸鼻子，努力告诉自己不要哭不要哭，却在熟悉的满鼻腔的李马克的气息里，感觉自己输的溃不成军。

“等一等呢，等一等，要是他回来找我了呢？”

他的手里甚至没有一张轻飘飘的空头支票，李马克从未对他许诺过一定会回来。

敏亨哥哥回去之后，一定有好多的事情等着他处理呢，所以才没来得及联系自己，这才等了三天，不算长也不算短，自己还可以再等一周，两周......嗯！最多一个月！就不等下去啦，我李东赫也有自己的事情要做呢！

日子一天天的过去，他本只打算等一个月的，一个月而已，可是他最后，等了一个月零十七天，却等到了搬家的消息。

“整片山都被收购了吗？”

“是的，我们得换个地方住啦，搬去城里吧，你不是一直想住的离学校近点么？这样你回家也方便，妈妈每天都给你做辣炒猪肉”

李东赫机械的点了点头，终于意识到了，自己和李马克的这段相遇，原来真的是夏天的一段小小的插曲，太过短暂又太过热烈，裹挟着少年人不为人知的秘密，匆匆来过之后就要马不停蹄的奔向下一个目的地。

他等不到李敏亨了。

他的夏天结束了。

李马克随意翻开厚厚一打实习生们的简历，却看到一张熟悉的脸。

李东赫简历上的自我介绍居然写着：讨厌夏天

“那也会讨厌我吗？”李马克小声嘟囔着，却掩饰不住嘴角的笑意。

“啊？”旁边汇报工作的秘书一时间愣了神，“经理你....？”

“没事”他合上实习生们的资料，将整个一沓都放在了桌上，手指轻轻扣着桌面，眼镜背后却藏不住他狡黠的目光。

“你安排一下，今晚我请实习生们吃饭”

但我最后还是找到你了。

李东赫是被室友们拉着一起来参加面试的，他们这个专业对实习经验看的很重要，所以他才大二就开始准备暑假的实习了。本来其实没对被现在的公司录取抱有什么希望，却天降大饼似的很快就被告知可以尽快来上班了。

“第一天就聚餐吗？”

“老板真的好阔气啊”

他听着一同实习的同事们叽叽喳喳地议论着，才注意到手边有一张便利贴，原来是今晚被安排了要聚餐。

“这就是社会生活吗……其实我更想回家吃妈妈做的辣炒猪肉来着....”

晚上一群人浩浩荡荡的到了目的地，李东赫和室友挨在一起玩最近流行的游戏，等到周围人开始交头接耳“老板来了老板来了”才抬头看了一眼。

要怎么形容这一眼呢？

李东赫起初是有些迷迷糊糊的，大概只看了个轮廓，听着周围“好帅啊好可爱啊”的各式各样的议论，才定睛仔细看了一眼。好眼熟啊，倒是他喜欢过的丝带儿，怪像那个谁....那个敏亨哥哥.....

“我是李马克”

艹。

真的就是啊？

他开始连环轰炸黄仁俊的微信：

“操我遇到李敏亨，啊不是李马克了，他是我实习公司的老板啊？？？？”

“操他肯定不记得我了”

“操没脸见人了我感觉我好像还喜欢这种类型的”

“操黄仁俊你人呢”

“操啊！！！！”

面前一道黑影笼罩下来，李东赫却不敢抬头。

“我可以坐你旁边吗？李东赫？”

“好久不见”

他....他还记得我？

李东赫的眼眶蓦地一红，头却更低了，良久才小声回应了一句

“敏亨哥哥...好久不见”

整个饭局李东赫不是吃饱的，是喝饱的，他不要命了似的狂喝啤酒，顾不上室友“你不是一直不喝酒么？”的劝阻，一瓶接着一瓶的灌自己。喝到后来，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，只感觉自己从一个人的臂膀靠到另一个人的肩头，最后甚至坐上了车。

“不会喝酒？你怎么敢在外面喝这么多酒？”

“明明是啤酒，你也会醉吗？”

“我会”

李东赫倔强的回嘴，却被强势的吻在了车座上。他还是不敢睁眼看李马克，他怕自己的委屈漫延出来，淹没整个车厢，又怕自己的期待被人看穿，无处可逃。

空气里若有若无的酒味惹得李马克心头烦躁，他终于还是起身，理了理领带。

“我送你回家”

“我不回家，我妈妈看我这样一定会骂我的”

“你知不知道你这句话意味着什么？”

李马克突然的发问让李东赫一时间无法回答，嘴张了又合，欲言又止却又无话可说。

“投其所好”

“我在，投其所好”

房门咔嚓一下上了锁，李马克低头看着李东赫，像是蒙了一层雾的眼睛，藏起了整个夏天断断续续连绵不绝的雨，和永远燃烧永远热烈的太阳，不忍心地在他微微颤抖的眼皮上落下一吻。

“对不起”

李马克微微俯下身，轻轻托着李东赫的下巴和他接吻。房间里的冷气刚刚打开，燥热的身体却亟需冷静。李东赫贪婪的和他交换着空气，他有那么一瞬间觉得，李马克就是他的全部

他夹着李马克的大腿，手胡乱的摸索着李马克的腹肌，狠狠心一咬牙，又向下游移到了李马克的敏感处。

李东赫摸到了，他从未摸过另外一个男人的性器。人生二十年，他只在懵懂的少年时期对李马克动过心，自渎也是偶尔才有几次，这样直接的触碰，他不由得有些吓到而想要抽回，李马克却握住他的手腕，带领着他的手探进自己的内裤里，指引着他将自己勃起的阴茎整个握住。

“我好像不行了”

李东赫略带着哭腔终于开了口，他虽然做好了心理准备，可是临到真刀真枪这一刻，他又害怕了，他没吃过猪肉，甚至也没见过猪跑，李马克怎么这么猴急呢，男人都不是什么好东西！

箭在弦上，不得不发。李东赫存心要报复一下李马克当年不辞而别之仇，他用手心裹住弟弟，开始毫无技术可言的上下撸动起来，另一只手，恶作剧一般的拨弄着两个囊袋。李马克居然也配合得很，顶端吐出的津液惹得李东赫手上滑腻腻的。

“李马克你好了没啊！我手酸死了....”

李东赫作势要抽身离开，却被李马克用力一拉，陷入柔软的被褥里。铺天盖地的李马克的气息让他一瞬间感觉自己回到了四年前的深夜，那个时候他也是这样靠在李马克的身边，怀着少年人初次动心的憧憬，以为喜欢一个人，就是一辈子的牵扯。

“你听我说”

李马克拉着李东赫的手，摸索着探向自己的背后，一道骇人的刀疤赫然映入李东赫的眼帘，他眼眶含泪，轻轻抚摸着扭曲的疤痕，终于抬头看向了李马克。

“很疼吗？”

“不疼了，因为这个我匆匆住院，去国外治病又读书，今年家里总算不乱了，我也回来了。”

轻描淡写的几句话，听的李东赫心头直发颤。他知道，这背后一定有很多很多不为人知的故事，可是李马克不说，一定是不想他担心。他连忙点了点头，却抑制不住泪水啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

李马克吻过李东赫的眼角，揽过李东赫的腰，顺利的探入他的身后，他的手指很顺利地就被炙热的肉壁紧紧包裹，他恨不得马上就要侵城掠地，将李东赫的身上盖满他李马克的印章。

冰凉的润滑剂被李马克的手心搓热，挤入臀缝内，来回摩擦，手指探入洞口。异物感几乎让李东赫羞红了脸，他不愿承认自己得到了浅薄的快感，却忍不住闷哼出了声。

“东赫啊，可以出声的”

李马克贴在李马克的耳边，似有若无的气息更加重了几分情欲的意味。

“你闭嘴！”

李马克早已硬挺发热的性器抵在湿润的洞口，却只还是上下摩擦着不急着进入，惹得李东赫心痒难耐的很，不知不觉的翘起了点臀部，刻意的迎合李马克的炙热。

李东赫轻喘出了声，额头抵在被揉皱了的枕面上。灼热挺入甬道，被温热潮湿包围，李东赫的身体无法控制，腰在李马克侵入的瞬间，凹陷下塌，跌落在被中，又被李马克捞起，往自己的怀里带入，又一次地深入。

“哥哥...哥哥”

“我们东赫啊，太漂亮啦”

李马克这个时候居然还有闲情逸致开他的玩笑，气的李东赫扭过了头。可是被李马克看在眼里，却是可爱的不行。他故意要惹怒李东赫一般，浅浅的抽插着，只在门口打转，绝对不肯深入。

“哥哥我不怕的！”

李东赫快速喊了一句就把自己的头埋进了李马克的胸膛，但是李马克依旧久久没有动作，气得他又往前挪了两下，不可思议的是，李马克居然故意后退了。

李东赫难以置信的抬头看着李马克，随后被一阵猛烈的撞击冲昏了头脑。他像是下定了决心，配合着李马克的频率，微微用力缩紧肠壁，贴合着体内的炽热，乖巧的让李马克晃了神。

但李马克身下的动作也未曾停歇，一次一次的贯穿深入，将两人推向欲望的深渊。他们一直是面对面的姿势，每次抽插时李东赫的囊袋就会撞击到李马克的三角区域，这样的刺激下李东赫的前端很快就吐露出了津液，环在李马克背后的手指也蜷缩起来。

李马克像是得到了指令，也加快了下体的速度。射出时，灼热灌满了下体，他只觉得皮肤都是烫的，浑身发软，他被彻彻底底的占有了，标记了。

“你还会讨厌夏天吗？”

“会，现在连西瓜也讨厌了”


End file.
